I'm Not Normal
by JBPones
Summary: Is it normal to like your best friend as more then a best friend? Shason Oneshot


AN: A requested Shason that turned out a little different then I had planned...okay, A LOT different.

--

**I'm Not Normal**

Jason's POV

"Thank you!" Shane yelled into the mic as crowd cheered. We escaped to the back stage shortly after waving to the fans and yelling out more thanks.

"You guys rocked!" Our manager commented as we walked down a narrow hallway. The walls were made of really hard cement stuff so the further we went, the less we could hear the cheers of the audience. "Fourteen down, fifty-six more shows to go!"

Myself, Shane, and Nate frowned at the thought as we entered a room that had all our yummy food and fizzy drinks in it. I went straight for the Japense stuff. It's spicy, but that's just the way I like it.

"Good show tonight." Nate murmured as he eyed the desert table.

"Yeah." I agreed, my mouth stuffed full of food.

"Hey, Nate. Your parents are in the other room." Shane informed him while walking into the food room.

"Seriously?!" Nate dropped the roll he had already taken a bite out of and ran out the door. Shane and I were alone. The only reason I noticed that was because ever since Connect 3 went to Camp Rock as guest judges for Final Jam, we've twice as busy. That means like zero alone time with any one. It felt kinda nice being the only two in the room. No crazy screaming girls, no evil manager, no worries.

I kept my attention on the food in my hands while Shane shut and locked the door. At first I didn't get why, but then I figured that he probably wanted to be alone as much as I did. Then it made sense...I think.

"You really rocked out there." Shane told me while walking over to stand next to me. I glanced up at him. His brown eyes were all shiny. He had stubble across his chin and up his jaw line. It made him look more...strong? A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, and I guessed that he might smell bad, but when I took a sniff, he didn't. He smelled good. Really good! I'm talking fruity tango good!

"You too." I mumbled while taking a sip of the fizzy soda that was in my hand. It tasted good, but it tickled my throat on the way down. I liked this type of soda. When you laugh really hard, it comes out your nose and it burns. It hurts, but I like it!

"You should try teaching me some of your guitar moves some time." He smiled at me. His teeth were shiny against the dim lighting in the food room. I offered him a cupcake, but he waved it away. I set it back down on the table and wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve.

"You know all my moves." I replied once the question sunk in. Shane watches me every night. I know becuase I've seen him staring at me when we're on stage. By how much he's always watching me, he should have everything I do down to the smallest detail. Maybe that's why he's always staring. Duh! He was trying to learn my moves!

"Yeah, but I like the newest one. The one that goes like this." He put his hands in an air guitar pose and strummed at the invisible guitar, thrusting his hips towards me.

The gummy worm that was in my mouth fell to the floor as my eyes stayed on his hips. He smirked but I didn't catch why, I just kept staring. It was like my mind froze on me or something. I couldn't move. I couldn't move anything!

"Think you could teach me?" He asked. His voice sounded deeper then it usually does. It made my knees weak and brain go into overload.

I stuttered out something that not even I knew what it was. I think I was trying to tell him to do it again. He must of understood me, because it did the same movements again, only making his hips push out closer to me. I had the urge to hug him, but I didn't know why. Is that normal?

"You gonna teach me or keep staring at my..." He trailed off and pointed to his pants. I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked away from him and choked down the food that I had forgotten about in my mouth.

"Sorry." I whispered while wishing the burning in my cheeks would go away. It made me feel nervous and uncomfortable, but I feel that a lot when I'm around Shane. Is that normal?

"It's okay...I didn't say you _couldn't_ look. I actually don't mind it." I glanced over at him. What's he talking about?

Before I could ask him his hands were on my face and he was pulling me closer to him. I didn't have time to do anything, but when I felt his lips against mine, I didn't wanna do anything. I tried to stay as still as possible, so I wouldn't scare him off or anything. I felt butterflies flying around in my tummy, but I tried not to think about that. I tried to focus on his lips, and only his lips.

They were a lot rougher then I had imagined they would be. He was pressing them against mine really hard, and it almost hurt, but I didn't mind. I think a part of me liked it. Is that normal?

He pulled back his lips, but his face was still really close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, and his dark brown eyes were staring into mine. I could feel my mind go blank again and my breathing got faster. My heart was pounding in my chest, too.

"I don't mind if we do that some more either." He whispered. His breath hit my lips fast and hard. It made me shiver and I could feel the goosebumps on my arms. His breath smelled like mints. I let it fill my lungs as a smile forced its way to my lips.

"Shane!" We heard Nate yell from the other side of the door. "My parents are _not _here! I'm gonna kill you for this!"

He chuckled before letting his hands fall to his sides. I watched him walk over to the door and unlock it. I couldn't help but notice how his tight leather pants are. Is that normal?

"Calm down, Nate." He said in calm voice. I didn't know why he was so calm and I was so...not calm.

"Whatever." Nate snapped while stomping into the room. "You're just lucky the recording contract won't let us split until next year."

"We're gonna split up?" I asked, forgetting about my shaky voice. They both exchanged a glance before Nate put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's for the best." He told me, the anger in his eyes leaving.

"But I don't wanna loose you guys. You're my best friends." I tried to keep the tears from falling as everything got blurry around the edges.

"It'll be okay. We'll call each other every day." Nate promised while patting my back. "We'll hang out whenever we can. And you can text me whenever you want. I'm telling ya, it'll be like nothing's changed."

"Just don't forget about me." I mumbled while he glared at Shane before nodding his head. It was silent for a few minutes until our manager guy walked by the door and snapped his fingers. Nate was first to leave the room after grabbing a handfull of gummy worms for the road.

I wiped my teary eyes on my sleeves and followed him. Before I could get one foot out the door, Shane put his arm out in front of me.

"I'll never forget about you." He whispered into my ear. I shivered, and I'm not sure why, but he kissed my cheek and the burning feeling came back.

"You're not gonna leave me too...are you?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Never." He answered before kissing my lips again. Was it normal for friends to kiss? As soon as I asked myself that, I realized that I didn't want to be just friends with him any more. Is _that _normal?

"Does this mean you're like my..._boyfriend_?" I asked. It felt weird saying boyfriend and not girlfriend. I'd never really thought about being with a boy and not a girl. I guess it didn't really matter to me. I just want to be with someone who loves me for me.

"Yeah." He breathed against my skin. "It does."

I smiled at him and he smiled that Shane Gray smile back before removing his arm from my way. He held my hand as we walked out the door and down the narrow cement-y hallway. Our feet echoed.

"Is any of this normal?" I asked him as I listened to my voice bounce off the walls.

"Jason, you're never normal." He grinned at me. "Besides, that's why I love you."

"You love me?" I asked, the burning feeling came back, stronger then ever.

"Duh." He laughed while we turned a corner to the right and passed a member of the crew.

"I love you, too." I smiled. I'm sure I looked goofy, but I didn't care because he kissed me again.

So now all I have to do is not be normal, just the way he likes it. And if Shane's right, which he always is, that means being not normal is just like being myself. So Shane loves me for me. I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my lips as he pulled away. I didn't let his hand go as we walked outside and onto the tour bus, or when Nate gave us a funny look. I never wanted to let go of his hand. I didn't care if that's not normal.

--

AN: Weeee! I'm freaking out, only a few more hours until A Little Bit Longer comes out at midnight. I'm trying to update as much as possible before we head out to the store to get it.

Yay for Jonas!! XD


End file.
